You're My Angel
by iwomans-sister
Summary: Hobbes realizes that he is in love with Claire and needs to find some way to tell her. *Based on a song*


Title: You're my Angel

Author: iwomans_sister

Coupling: Bobby and Claire

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters from I-Man or the song. I-Man belongs to SciFi and Craig and the song belongs to LaRue. Please don't sue, you'd only get my small collection of pennies and this fic.

Feedback: Naomi@secret-agent.com

Genre: Romance.

Rating: PG

Spoilers: Separation Anxiety and Den of Thieves. 

Authors Note: If anyone remembers me asking the question about Claire's eyes back in January, this is why. Though I scraped the fic the same day. I came back and finished it just because... Don't ask me why, I was in a mushy mood. 

A special thank you to my Beta Reader, you know who

you are. @;- 

~*~

I fell into a dream again

Wish the dream would never ever end 

I met an angel with eyes

the deepest blue I've ever seen

I just wish it wasn't a dream

Hobbes looked at the woman. "Who are you?"

"Why do you ask?" The woman asked, answering his question with one of her own. Her long blonde hair was flowing over her shoulders. Her eyes were a deep blue, like the ocean in the summer. She was wearing a white dress that went down to her ankles. It complemented her features.

"You're almost like an angel." He replied. "The most beautiful angel I have ever seen."

"Really?" The nameless woman asked, "And you have seen many angels?"

"Well, no, I mean, well if I had none would be as beautiful as you are."

The woman smiled and blushed at the same time. "Come with me." She said.

She took me away

we flew across the skies

This angel looked familiar 

and then I opened up my eyes 

to see it was just a dream 

Bobby took her hand. He could see the sky behind him. Clouds all around. He felt like he was floating. He studied the angel' once again. She was beautiful indeed. But she looked familiar. Like he had seen her before. But surely he would remember someone as beautiful as her.

He looked around again. They were flying, the sky all

around them. He could see the city of San Diego below him but didn't care. He didn't want to take his eyes off of her for fear of when he looked back she might be gone...

Bobby opened his eyes. The colors were coming back to normal. What had just happened? He got out of his bed and walked to his kitchen for a glass of water, dismissing the dream he had just had moments before. On the way back to his bed he saw his calendar. Saturday. He would have to go back to work in a few days, something he wasn't really sure he wanted to do.

The fish' would never give him a pay raise. He hated working there; except for his few friends -Claire and

Darien- there was really no point. He did still enjoy the thrill of taking down the bad guys and getting the job done, but he could live without the paper work.

A few days later I saw you

remembered my dream 

Could this be true? 

You're the angel with eyes

the deepest blue I've ever seen

This time it wasn't a dream

Bobby walked into the Keep. "Fawkes, you in here?"

He was greeted by Claire instead. She was wearing a white dress, her blue eyes gleaming. Her hair was down with a few curls in it. Instantly he remembered the dream he had had days before. No wonder the woman had looked familiar. It was Claire! Bobby just watched her. She was even more beautiful now then he had ever dreamed. She was gorgeous! 

"Darien isn't here, Bobby. He asked me some questions on the progress of the gland and then left about five minutes ago. I am getting ready to leave too. It is my day off."

"Oh," Bobby said.

Claire noticed that he was staring at her. "Something wrong, Bobby?"

"Umm, no. I'll see you later." With that he walked out of the Keep.

She took me away

we flew across the skies

This angel looked familiar

and then I opened up my eyes

"No I am telling you the truth Fawkes. It was Claire."

"Man, you have it bad!"

"What? You think this has something to do with the way I feel for her?"

"Umm, yeah. What else could it be?"

"I don't know. All I know is it was weird. But she was the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. I swear when I walked into the Keep my heart about leaped out my throat."

"So why don't you tell her that, man?"

"I can't."

"Oh come on Hobbes, if I were her and you were telling me that I was the most beautiful woman you had ever seen I might give you a chance."

"Fawkes? Are you okay, man?"

Darien started to laugh. "Hobbes, I am just saying, you don't have to listen to me, but I would tell her how I feel."

She took me away

we flew across the skies

This angel looked familiar

and then I opened up my eyes

Bobby woke up. He had had the same dream again. He needed to do something about it. He knew Darien was right. He should talk to Claire about it. Why wouldn't he? Was he scared of what she would think about him when his paranoia got the best of him and he was always checking on her? No, she had seemed to understand that.

Bobby wasn't sure why he was so scared to talk to her about the way he felt. The only other conclusion he could come to was that he didn't want a repeat of Vivian. It had taken him a long time to get over her,for all the wounds to heal. He wasn't sure if he could take the chance of going through something like that again.

A few days later I looked into

the lovely eyes of you 

I told you about my dream

then your eyes began to gleam

Bobby walked into the Keep, his heart racing. He wasn't sure if this was the best idea, but it was what he knew he had to do. "Claire?"

"Yes Bobby?" Claire answered.

"Do you have time to sit down and talk?"

"Sure," Claire replied. She looked at him for a second,

wondering what he had in mind, and then sat down. He came over next to her and sat down too. He slowly began.

"Claire, I don't really know how to tell you this... Well, I have never been good at these kind of things. I mean, sure I could always use the Bobby Hobbes charm, but it's different when..." He stopped and looked at her. "I'm babbling, aren't I?"

Claire only nodded, not sure of what to think. The Bobby Hobbes charm? What did that have to do with anything... Unless...

"Okay, I am just going to come out and say it. Claire, I love you! I have loved you for so long now... But I never really realized how much I loved you until one time when Alex and I were on a mission and I thought I was going to die... And, well... then I had this dream and..."

Claire put her finger on his lips to silence him. Her eyes were sparkling. "I love you too, Robert Hobbes." Without saying another words she kissed him. She had been waiting a long time for him to just come out and say his feelings for her. But after a while she had figured the whole fishing off the coupon pier' had got in the way. She was wrong. 

He pulled away from the kiss, needing to catch his breath. When he looked back at her she was smiling.

We took hand in hand

we walked across time

And everyday I thank God

for making you mine

The Pastor looked from Claire to Bobby. "I understand that you both have written your own vows?"

"We have." Bobby replied. After getting an okay from the Pastor he turned to Claire. "Claire, from the first day I laid eyes on you I have loved you. There has never been and never will be a woman in this world that I will or have loved more. God must have been smiling the day you were born, the day so much beauty came into the world. You mean everything to me. Would you give me the honor of being my wife?"

"I will." She replied, smiling. She looked at Bobby and then started her own vows. "Robert Hobbes, what can I say, at first you were just you. And I was just glad to know you, to be your friend. You're such a wonderful man. But when I thought you were dead my whole point of view changed. I realized that I loved you. And I still do. I will always love you. Will you give me the honor of being your wife?"

"I will." Bobby replied.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Finished... The End... You can stop reading now... No, really. There's nothing left to be said... Okay, so I lied.

Authors Note: Like I said on my other authors note, I was REALLY in a mushy mood. Hmm. Yes, I am a B/C shipper, it's only right. *Ducks the rotten fruit* Okay, maybe I should rephrase that? It's only right for some people. I wouldn't have posted this, well, cuz I really think it stinks... But Liz and I made a deal...

Naomi

P.S Silver Files chapter 2 will be out soon. My Beta Reader has it right now.


End file.
